Użytkownik:Tarahtula/005K
Odcinek Piąty Brakujący Element Drużyny 004K | nback = Starzy rywale Vs Nowi przyjaciele | teraz = Brakujący Element Drużyny | next = Użytkownik:Tarahtula/006K 006K | nnext = Nie daj się pokonać wodzie | sezon = 1 }} | scr = 005K.jpg | nzwpl = Brakujący Element Drużyny | nzwus = The missing element Teams | serjp = Kanto | serus = Kanto | nrus = 005 | nrjp = 005 | nrodc = 005 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 2013 | anim = Team Boat | scen = Tarahtula | opis = Tarahtula | asdr = Tarahtula | dran = Tarahtula }} Streszczenie Piotr:Słuchajcie do miasta zostało jeszcze tylko kilka godzin drogi możemy tu się zatrzymać Wojtek:Pewnie mi też nie za bardzo chce się iść dalej wolał bym teraz odpocząć *Chłopacy rozbili obóz a wojtek zaczął gotować obiad.Piotr siedział na kamieniu myślał.Sebastian podszedł do niego Sebastian:Ej o czym tak myślisz nie możesz się tak wyłączać to ci zaszkodzi *Piotr nie reagował.Sebastian pomachał mu ręką przed twarzą Sebastian:Obudź się Piotr:Weź się odczep myślę idź się przejść i potrenuj żebym znowu cię nie pokonał podczas ligi Sebastian:Dobra dobra weź wyluzuj już sobie idę wojtek będę za jakiś czas nie czekajcie z obiadem *Sebastian szedł przed siebie długo przez las nagle zauważył małą górę postanowił się na wejść wchodzi po krótkim czasie zorientował się że ktoś za nim idzie odwrócił się i zauważył te same małe Eevee co wczoraj Sebastian:Hej maluchy co wy tu robicie *Eevee podbiegły do niego jeden mu wskoczył na ramię Sebastian:chodźcie ze mną jeśli chcecie.widzę że chcecie ze mną podróżować jak wrócimy do obozu zastanowię się co z wami zrobić na razie chce odpocząć *Sebastian szedł długo z małymi eevee aż dotarł na sam szczyt góry.Usiadł na nim a z nim eevee oglądali sobie chmury gdy nagle jeden eevee zainteresował się jakimś pokemonem ptakiem chciał go złapać skoczył na niego a on odleciał eevee zaczął spadać w dół Sebastian szybko zareagował wyciągnął pokeball i wybrał pokemona Sebastian:Alakazam Psychika *Alakazam przekręcił lekko łyżkę i złapał eevee a następnie podał go sebastianowi. Sebastian:Powrót Alakazam dobrze się spisałeś a my maluchy lepiej zejdźmy z tej góry *Gdy Sebastian szedł z Eevee nagle przed nimi stały dwa rozwścieczone Ursaring'i zaczęły atakować Hiper promieniem Sebastian: Ariados Hiper Promień Alakazam Psychiczne cięcie *Pokemony zaatakowały niedźwiedzie a potem pojawił się kolejny Ursaring Sebastian:Psychopromień I Hiper Promień *Pokemony atakował a Ursaring'i przybywały Sebastian:Psychika a ty Alakazam Podwójna drużyna a potem Giga wstrząs *Pokemony nie poddawały się i cały czas atakowały a ursaring przybywały Sebastian:Ariados Podwójna drużyna a potem Trujące Ukłucie alakazam teleport z tymi eevee *Alakazam uciekł z eevee do jaskini bez pokemonów.Ariados się sklonował i uderzał każdego ursaringa trującym ukłuciem.Alakazam wrócił do Sebastiana Sebastian:Ariados Giga wstrząs potem ty alakazam teleportuj nas do eevee *Ariados użył giga wstrząsu by oczyścić teren a alakazam teleportował ich do jaskini tam Sebastian powrócił swoje pokemony i został sam na sam z eevee Sebastian:Nic wam nie jest maluchy poczekajcie tu chwile zobaczę jak jest na dworze *Sebastian wyszedł z jaskini i zauważył że już księżyc świeci na niebie lepiej o tej porze pozostać w jaskini pomyślał i wrócił do eevee.W tym samym czasie Piotr i Wojtek chodzili po lesie i go szukali martwili się nie wracał od dobrych 6 godzin Piotr:Dobra wracajmy do obozu jeśli do jutra nie wróci użyjemy twojego Riolu by wyczuł jego aurę Wojtek:Dobry pomysł *Chłopacy poszli do obozu i położyli się spać Sebastian:Słuchajcie mam tylko dwa jabłka zjedzcie je nie możecie być głodne *Małe eevee zjadły jabłka i położyły się na sebastianie po chwili cała czwórka zasnęła gdy sebastian się obudził było już rano zauważył że eevee jeszcze śpią po chwili je obudził Sebastian:Słuchajcie musimy się pośpieszyć bo moi przyjaciele już się pewnie o mnie martwią *Sebastian wziął jednego eevee na ręce i wyszedł z nim z jaskini wyciągnął pokeball i wybrał ariadosa Sebastian:Ariados będziesz naszym przewodnikiem wejdź na drzewo i zobacz gdzie jest osób prowadź nas z drzewa do obozu *Ariados wszedł na drzewo pokręcił się na nim zauważył obóz i zaczął ich do niego prowadzić.Gdy tak szli przez las sebastian obawiał się ataku ursaringów ale na szczęście żaden z nich nie zaatakował podczas drogi powrotnej do obozu.Piotr pierwszy zauważył Ariadosa Sebastiana i wyszedł mu na przeciw zaraz potem dołączył do niego Wojtek Piotr:Gdzie się podziewałeś wiesz ile za tobą czekaliśmy Sebastian:Zaatakowało mnie stado Ursaringów i musiałem z nimi walczyć gdy dałem radę uciec była już noc Wojtek:O to te same eevee do trzy dni temu widzę że chcą iść z tobą Sebastian:Tak byli cały czas ze mną podczas tego spaceru jesteśmy strasznie głodni jest coś do jedzenia Wojtek:Tak zjedz coś a potem nam opowiesz wszystko *Sebastian zjadł z eevee śniadanie a potem zaczął opowiadać Piotrowi i Wojtkowi o swojej przygodzie Piotr:Wybacz że wczoraj tak na ciebie naskoczyłem po prostu zastanawiam się nad kolejnym pokemonem Sebastian:Spokojnie już o tym zapomniałem tylko nie wiem co zrobić tymi eevee ja chciałbym jednego a ich jest trzech Piotr:Nas też jest trzech chyba się nie obrazisz jak każdy złapie po jednym co ? Sebastian:Łapcie to będzie świetne wyjście z tej sytuacji My będziemy mieć nowe pokemony a eevee będą mogły ze sobą podróżować Piotr:Wojtek chcesz eevee Wojtek:Bardzo chętnie ale myślałem ze one należą do sebastiana Sebastian:Jeszcze ich nie złapałem Piotr:Dobra to ty pierwszy złap ich potem my Sebastian:Sądze że nawet pokemona nie będę musiał użyć *Sebastian wyciągnął pokeball i dotknął główki eeveego który wszedł do niego i został Piotr:Przeskanuj go pokedex'em i powiedz jakie zna ataki Sebastian:Już już spokojnie *Wyciąga pokedex i pokazuje mu że zna Podwójną drużynę Kopanie i Akcje Piotr:Całkiem niezły teraz moja kolej Scrafty idź *Scrafty wyszedł z pokeballa i ustał na przeciw Eevee Piotr:Mega podmuch *Scrafty bardzo szybko atakuje i eevee obrywa Piotr:Chrupanie *Scrafty ugryzł eevee.Piotr rzucił pokeball i złapał eevee a potem go przeskanował i powrócił Scrafty'ego Wojtek:Jakie zna ataki Piotr:Takie same jak Sebastiana Wojtek:To teraz moja kolej ale ja to zrobię jak sebastian *Wojtek wyciągnął pokeball rzucił z całej siły w Eevee'ego a potem go złapał Eevee przez krótki moment walczył ale i tak się poddał Wojtek:Hura to już mój 5 pokemon Piotr:Brawo a teraz powiedz mi jakie zna ataki *Wojtek skanuje go pokedex'em Wojtek:Zna Podwójną drużynę Kopanie i Akcje Sebastian:Dobra skoro mamy już po pokemonie może ruszymy się i pójdziemy do Azurii Piotr:Pewnie pośpieszmy się *Chłopaki szybko zebrali bagaże i ruszyli w dalszą podróż Wydarzenia *Wszyscy trzej bohaterowie łapią Eevee Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Wojtek' *'Piotr' *'Sebastian' Pokemony *'Eevee' (Piotra) *'Scrafty' (Piotra) *'Eevee' (Wojtka) *'Ariados ' (Sebastiana) *'Eevve' (Sebastiana) *'Alakazam' (Sebastiana) *'Ursaring'i' Wiele